Dark Desires
by Darkaina
Summary: Following the events after dean's deal comes through, old friends, and old enimes begin to surface, Bobby is having difficulty getting Sam to respond, shock, anger, and sorrow, rage within the surving winchester, 494, is thier to help pick up the pieces-
1. The aftermath

Dark Desires

Supernatural/ D/A/ My Bloody Valentine/ Devour

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys:

Takes place after Season 3, and into Season 4. AU.

**Sam cried, over Dean's dead body, jade green eyes, wide with fear and pain, in the end, Sam couldn't do a thing to protect his brother, Dean, didn't allow it. Sam fought with him, most of that day, and the feeling of regret hung heavy, his heart was hurting, his face was pained. He couldn't breathe, as he sat their clutching, the militated body, of his older brother. Dean's lower torso, was bloody and ripped. Ruby's unconscious vessel lay prone, smack dab, in the middle of the floor, but Sam's attention was solely focused on his brother. That was how Bobby Singer came across the youngest Winchester brother. His heart went out to Sam, he could barely look at Dean, as a gasp of fear escaped his mouth. Eventually Sam released his brother, but didn't move from the spot, where he had sunken, his eyes were glazed over, chest pounding, head, reeling as he replayed Dean's last moments in his head.**

**flash**

**Dean's sitting propped up, watching the clock tic away his last seconds**

**Flash**

**The vicious growls coming from the other side of the door, as Lilth opened it**

**Flash**

**Dean screaming as a hound, attacked his leg, ripping skin from bone. **

**Flash: **

**the painful screams, as Dean fought them off. **

**Flash**

**They pinned dean to the ground, claws, ripping at his chest: **

**Flash**

**SAAAAM! Dean cries out, Sam shook his head, but couldn't get the image out of his head, especially when it was right before his eyes. A living Nightmare. **

**Dean's mouth was open, but no words were coming out, pain ripped through his chest, and tears pricked his eyes before rolling down his face. Bobby, moved swiftly clutching, onto the young man, holding him tight. Nothing he could say, would change the fact, that Dean Winchester, was in fact dead, nothing he could say, would make things all better. Bobby was at a loss for words. The only support, he could offer, was silent, as a hand reached up, he patted Sam on the back of the head. The Kid was hurt, and hurt bad, but no medicine in the world could cure him. Sobs wracked through Sam's body, he couldn't look at the junkyard hunter, he was breaking, and he was breaking down fast. Bobby hauled the taller man up, laying Sam's arm around his neck, he hoisted him, up, on wobbly knees, Sam complied, as they headed for the Impala, leaving behind Dean's body. Dean's burial would have to wait for now. The impala, looked as lonely as Sam felt, Bobby opened the passenger door, and helped Sam, inside, he figured, Sam was still in shock, his brother's blood stained his skin, all Sam felt was misery. **

**Bobby would leave his old beat up truck here for now, and get Sam, home. Sam was quit, and that worried Bobby . "I'll be right back, Sam" he told him, going back to retrieve dean. Bobby grimaced, it was a struggle just, to get Dean to the truck, much less into it, no man should ever have to do this" he thought, he groaned, as he lifted Dean up into his arms, his heart weighing, as he carried his "Son" the truck, cursing John. As he did so, Singer, was going to salt and burn, Dean, without Sam's knowledge, thinking this was the best route, he made sure, Sam, was still stationed, where he had left him, he was. **

"**God boy, do you even know what your dong to your little brother, its tear' in him apart inside" he said, to Dean's corpse. **

"**I sure hope you know what your do' in, Dean, because if you don't things will get messy, I don't know how long your brother, is going to be like this, I don't know how long your brother will listen to reason. But, I'll do my best to keep him in check. Bobby promised, wiping the tears from his face. **

" **hey Bobby long time no see, Startled, the old ragged hunter looked up, his face hardened, when he realized who it was. **

"**I thought you were in Terminal City boy" **

"**what can I say old man, you can't keep a good man down" **

"**I guess so- Bobby replied. Eyeing his transgenic son, or at least, that's what Bobby came to call him, after Alec spent almost a year, cooped up, in the junkyard, trying to escape, the OPPS, corporation, **

"**hey old man, did I interrupt something?' **

"**I'll tell you about it later, do me a favor, go check on Sam for me, I think you might, just be what the doctor ordered. The X-5 just nodded, before preceding towards Sam whereabouts. It had been a long time, since he crossed paths with the Winchester brothers, Dean was convinced, that he was a shifter, and was complaining about, Shifter's stealing his identity, and ruffling Sam's hair, the more Alec learned about the Winchesters, the more he wanted, to be apart of them. 494, spotted, the sulking form, of Sam the soft crunch of gravel, didn't even, startle, the hunter, believing it was bobby. **

"**Sammy Alec said softly crouching down, he lifted Sam's chin, with his an extended finger, tears were running down Sam's face, as he stared into the face, similar to the one of his brother's. his mind was screaming at him, head throbbing painfully he lowered his eyes, he couldn't look at Alec, it reminded him of the brother, he just lost. **

**Alec didn't know, what to do, he looked from side to side, to make sure, no one was watching, when the coast was clear, he tilted Sam's head, again, crushing his lips against the hunter's, who pressed back, before breaking away. **

**Alec, had left a long time ago, when Sam was twelve, Sam innocently believing, that Alec, was an angel, with superhuman strength, Alec had never felt this way, ever since Rebecca died, Dean didn't like it, and voiced it quit clearly without having to say a word. But now Dean was nowhere in sight. "You've grown" says Alec, electing a sad chuckle, from the younger Winchester. Sam buried his head, into the transgenic' s, gray shoulder. So much has happened, since the time, I left, realization, dawned, on Alec, before his grip became stronger, Sam felt, his fingers digging into his back, **

"**Come on, Sam" he said, helping Sam, get the rest of the way into the car, it was all, a blur, to Sam, Alec wasn't real. "Christo" was at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't push the words through, the weight of his brother's death, still, clutched at his heart. Bobby heard, the sound of the impala's engine, roar back to life, Alec was at the wheel. Bobby pulled, a tarp, over Dean's body, before climbing into the truck, he had to be careful not to get caught, and not to be, so conspicuous, he followed right behind Sam and Alec, as the two vehicles pulled into the, junkyard, the rickety old truck, and the impala crawled to a stop, one right behind the other. The driver's side door, opened up, and Alec, hoped out, Sam, had regained some composure, and was right behind Alec, who had remained quiet, the trip their. Sam relayed on, the genetically enhanced man for support. **

"**I'll be in a minute, 'I just want to see, how Dean, took the trip here" he thought to himself, he didn't voice it, out of respect towards Sam. Lifting the tarp, Dean's frozen face, came into view. He swallowed thickly, it couldn't wait, and yet, Bobby could See Sam, fighting him, on this. So he built, a coffin, made of pinewood, and headed back out. Hoping that Alec, kept, Sam, busy, so that, the depressed hunter wouldn't find out. **

**Inside the house, Alec ran his hand across the ancient furniture, it had been such a long time, since his last visit, between, his schizophrenic brother, and his time he spent in Psych OPPS, he nearly forgot, the promise he made to a child of twelve. Sam moved to the furthest, bed, secretly thankful, for Alec's arrival. He didn't want to be alone, not now, not ever, his brother, didn't deserve a death like that, and Alec looked such much like him. Sam felt bad, for comparing, a childhood romance, to a bond of brotherhood. His head hit the pillow, as Alec, grabbed, a soda, from the fridge, walking back, only be greeted by Sam's backside. Be sat, the bed dipping under his weight. He sat the can on the nightstand. Before standing, looking out the window, he noticed, Bobby's truck was gone, Alec wasn't trained, for this, but he made due. He pulled up a chair, Sam could here the legs, screeching against the floor, as the familiar touch returned, Alec held onto Sam's hand. Watching the young man sleep. Pressing his lips against the backside of his hand. Alec said nothing, letting the moment speak for itself. **

**Outside, just a counter up the way, Bobby, pulled to a stop, getting the shovels, out, he began to dig, a shallow, grave, but then, thought better, digging a little more, so, if Dean, did come back, he would have to struggle to the surface. Wiping the sweat from his brow, the junkyard hunter, had trouble heaving, the, pine coffin, out of the truck, Dean was already in it, thanks to the help, of Alec. He was able to get everything he needed into the truck. **

"**need some help with that" came a voice, that Bobby shuddered at hearing. **

"**what do you want! Bobby Spat, glaring at, Jacob Gray. **

"**I've been tailing you for a long time old man, what's in the pine box?' Jake cocked his gun back aiming it at the old hunter. **

"**Come on, Bobby you can tell, me, were old friends after all." **


	2. The Devil

Dark Desires

Supernatural/ D/A/ My Bloody Valentine/ Devour

A/N: I hope I don't disappoint you reviews,

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys: or blue oyster cult

Takes place after Season 3, and into Season 4. AU.

**Chapter Two: The Devil's Child. **

The old hunter stilled, as Jacob, moved past him, and towards the open grave, peering into the shallow grave, the casket was off to the side, the lines drawn in the dirt, told him, that whatever was in that thing, was no light weight.

"who died?" Jake asked. But Bobby didn't answer, Jake still had the gun in his hand, and Bobby was contemplating, on how he would go about, disarming him.

"I'm just passing, through, can't stay, wish I could "Jake informed him.

"give my regards, to Sam and Dean.

Bobby froze, at the cheerfulness, that Jacob was showing, like he had no remorse of the act he, committed, a little over a year ago.

I remember everything bobby, Jacob admitted, quietly staring at nothing in particular, Jacob had undergone, extensive therapy, he was on meds, and under the care of his uncle, bobby's brother. But it had been two years since, he had last heard of his younger brother. And he speculated Jake had something to do with it, though he had no proof, and now, was not the time to go accusing him, now was the time, for Dean's burial.

"How long has it been boy?' said Bobby. Coming to stand next to his young nephew.

"to long uncle, to long"

The embraced each other, Jacob Gray also bode, some resemblance to the recently departed Dean Winchester. "I have some sad news to tell you, boy" Bobby said, with a heavy heart.

As he told, his nephew, about Dean's deal, with the crossroads demon, Dean's selfish desire, to bring back his little brother from the dead. Against his wishes, and the year, he got in return, to say goodbye, Sam had done everything he could think of to break, Dean's deal, but dean kept fighting him on it. Telling Sam, what the she demon told him. If he had tried to weasel out of his deal, Sam would drop dead. And that was the last thing Dean wanted. Bobby touched base, on the hellhounds: messengers of the devil. And Lilth, the little bitch who started it all.

Jake sat back amazed by the story, it was all true, every single, scary story, he had ever been told. Was based on a fact, not fiction. Now with the death, of Dean Winchester, looming overhead. Jake had to wonder how his brother was doing in all this, he hardly gotten to see Sam. The last time he saw Sam, he was fourteen, secretly looking into colleges, they compared colleges, and Jake prepped him for the years to come, he had even invited him over to play the online game, called Pathway, on Conrad's laptop, But Dean, who was nearby, who apparently spoke for Sam now, voiced his complaints, complaints that were enforced by a silver magnum. Leaving Jake had no choice but to back away. Cautiously, putting an arm around Dakota, while doing so. Now that Dean was gone, out of the way, he had a chance to influence Sam.

"I want you to stay away from Sam, got that" Said Bobby, with a stern look, he doesn't need your kind, Jake. He warned.

It didn't seem like Jake heard, once again, offering to bury Dean, he took a great liking, to the fact, that Dean was now maggot food.

bobby, took the offered help, as they both got onto separate sides, Jake would have loved to have seen, Dean's corpse, knowing that Sam's last protector, would rot, in the ground. Jake pulling, Bobby pushed, as the pine coffin, dragged along the ground, in a morbid scene, Dean's coffin, slide, into the man made hole. Bobby took off his cap, brining his arm up, wiping the sweat from his brow. He didn't like that look on his nephew's face.

I guess, this is the end of Dean Winchester, Jacob said, perhaps I should go pay my respect, to Sam, what do you think Bobby.

"I think, you better go" replied the old hunter.

I know what your are Jacob, and I know, you can sense, the demonic blood in Sam, but you aren't getting him, Sam isn't like you, he's confused right now, and he doesn't need your influence. Said Bobby.

"I'll decide what he needs bobby" retorted the Devil's child. The Devil herself, had forsaken her only son, and that son is me, so forgive me, if I found, Sam, to be somewhat appealing, he's just like me, only its his tarnished blood, that is his undoing.

"shut up and go! Bobby Spat, pointing to Jacob's car, with a shrug, Jacob moved towards his own car, I'm faster Bobby, stronger, with each demon I kill I drink their blood, this is what awaits Sam, if he chooses the wrong path.

Jacob grinned, before slumping into his car, and pulling the door shut, behind him, Bobby let out a sigh of relief before calling Alec. His transgenic Son, would have to be on alert, he didn't trust Jacob gray not for a second.

Back in the Junkyard Alec was going over some old case files, papers with dates, images, of killings, scattered the floor, where he sat perched up against Sam's bed. Sam hadn't been eating, but Alec wasn't worried, it hadn't even been a full day without dean yet, but he knew, of Sam got worse, that he would have to force feed the young man. He was currently looking at an article about an old Mine, that read: ST. Valentine's bloody Massacre ends in a little town of harmony with the death of a young troubled man, by the name of Tom Hennings who was in the mine, when the mine collapsed, survivors: Sarah palmer and her husband Sheriff Axel Palmer, the body of Tom Hennings has yet to be recovered, in the picture, their was, a miner coming out with a mask on, face concealed, the photographer only caught the back of his head, which looked familiar to Sam, who was peering over Alec's shoulder sitting up.

"Do you recognize him?" asked the transgenic, startling Sam, from his saddened thoughts. "not really Sam admitted.

Alec couldn't help, but grin, even in the grim state, that the Winchester was in, he found Sam's curiosity to be warm and inviting. And he was determined to save Sam, from going dark.

"you think Tom Hennings is actually dead" asked Sam, snatching the article from the soldier's hand, I don't know" Alec answered snatching it back. Sam blinked, grasping air. He had almost forgotten, Alec was Genetically enhanced.

"besides what are we going to do? Track him down? Asked Alec, rolling his eyes, Sam, nodded, anything, to fill this void in his chest, reckless that's what he was aiming for.

"no Sam, not now, its to soon, and if he did, make it out, what is your connection to him anyways?" 494 asked looking into Sam's empty puppy dog eyes.

He was my boyfriend, during, high school, that is, until he dumped me for a girl, though can't say, I didn't see it coming. Sam laughed bitterly. When my brother found out, Dean was angry, I never seen him like that, he would pace around the bedroom, growling, curses, he had been supportive of me, when I, finely, came out of the closet, he wasn't upset at me, I can remember him, telling me that reputedly, He was upset because Tom, broke my heart, he was the first long term relationship, I ever had. Dad had confronted Dean, and Dean actually, blew up in his face, he was threatening to go after Tom, something about gutting him like a spineless fish, I can still hear dean growling obesities, I thought he would tell, Dad, about how I was, but he didn't. he never did, he just, shook dad off, and growled at me, to follow him, I did, out of obligation. Because I felt bad, for putting him through that.

"I see, Alec murmured darkly, " I thought you didn't recognize him" he thought, Before changing the subject. He didn't know why, but he knew, he had to keep an eye on Sam, so he took it as a personal quest, to help Sam get back onto his feet, and hopefully put Dean and Tom, in the rearview mirror. That's when his cell went off, "Don't fear the reaper" played through his denim jeans, pulling out his cell, he flipped it open, "Alec are you with Sam, I just ran into Jake gray, it was bobby's voce, 494, let out a sigh of relief, "god Bobby I thought you were my brother" said Alec.

"yeah he's with me, were looking at some old articles we found, they seems to be a few months old, yeah, I'll do that. 494, shut his cell, "bobby wants us, on the road, he thinks, its safer then just staying here, Jacob's back.

Alec didn't have to ask, who Jacob gray was, he had met, the young man, on the mission, at first, he seemed charismatic, and a likable person, but like Ben, he was two faced, he didn't know, much about the Demon child, just that he was lethal, and he appeared to be after Sam for some reason.

494, wasted no time, as he went to the closet and took out two duffle bags, one for him and for Sam, he threw one at Sam, "start packing" he said. Before, stuffing everything that, Dean Winchester, ever owned, into the other duffle bag. Sam's breath hitched, as he caught, when Alec was doing, he wasn't ready to give up his brother just yet, "hey Alec, why don't I do that. 494, looked down, realizing his mistake, he stepped back, then you'll allow me to pack your things, because time's a- wasting Sammy" we don't know how fast Jacob is, he could already be here, "but you're a superhuman, your special replied. Sam. Taken aback, 494, scrunched up his face, "your special to, Sammy" Alec replied, with a calloused laugh, shoving in Sam's pants, and shirts, Sam gingerly took care of Dean's articles of clothing, Alec hesitated when, he reached the boxer drawer, he shook his head, before shoving them to, into the duffle, got everything,

so do I replied Sam.

Nearing the impala Alec threw everything, into the backseat, climbing in, Sam followed behind him, he started the engine, tearing through the gravel, Sam had a shocked expression, your hurting her Alec, he cried.

"its just a car" Alec, said looking at up Sam, in the end, it'll probably end back up here, Sam scowled, crossing his arms., "I was just joking" said Alec rolling his eyes, "your as bad as Dean" Sam Retorted before, focusing his attention, to the side window. Leaving Alec, with his own thoughts. 494 pulled into a cove of trees, as the dark branches concealed the car. Waiting For Jake to appear.

That night was spent on edge for the transgenic and the hunter, waiting for their pray, Alec drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. But their was no sign of the devil's child, Alec was getting Annecy for a fight,. To pass the time, he reverted back to Tom, "was he your first?" asked Alec, catching the young hunter off guard.

"my first what- oh it wasn't like that, replied Sam, finely catching on, what the transgenic was hinting at.

"Oh come on-, Alec droned, give me something to work with-

. "now is not the time" Sam replied, trying to put an end to this particular conversation. But Alec wasn't having any of it. He pressed on, his blue green eyes hardening with jealousy. Tell me!, I want to know!, he demanded, startling and possibly scaring the taller man.

Alec wasn't going to let this just fly by, sure he said he'd keep in touch, but things had come up: like spending a year in psych OPPS, under surveillance, all because of his older twin brother. Sam was right, though, this wasn't the time, or the place to discuss this, but their wasn't anything to, fucking discuss, it was a mute subject.

"I think bobby has lost it" Alec murmured. Pulling out, onto the road, he drove away, from the junkyard, Bobby gave him coordinates for a new location. As soon as the reached the interstate, "rest in peace Dean Winchester, I'll watch over Sammy now, like I promised years ago.

___________________________________________

Two months later, Ruby came back, saying that she could give Sam, the power to defeat Lilth, but before, Sam could answer her, yes or no, Alec came back, with two beers, two bags of gummy worms, and a turkey sandwich for Sam. he was dressed, in Dean's old clothing, wearing his leather jacket, and faded denim jeans, Dean's pendent swung from his neck, Dean's hunter ring, rested on his left hand. Ruby gawked at him, disbelievingly, this couldn't be Dean, it was an imposter. She turned quickly to Sam, thinking it was, a Transgenic believing it was a shifter in disguise.

"your letting a shifter go around in dean's meat suit!' she practically screamed, Sam flinched, noticeably But answered her none the less, "he's not a shifter, Ruby, he's not dean!, she seethed harshly. Eyeing Alec.

"I never said, that he was my brother" answered Sam. Turning to face Alec, he felt sick to the stomach.

"he looks to much like Dean, she right, what am I trying to do?. But Alec's stern voice cut through his thoughts.

"Hey! No bitches allowed" yelled Alec, aseptically demonic bitches, get in the car Sammy, he growled, earning, a look from the taller hunter. 494's eyes narrowed, when Sam heisted Ruby was reaching out, maybe she could persuade Sam to come with her.

"Sam, come on, he isn't Dean, what are you doing with him, you cannot recreate your brother, pain shot through Sam's chest, did she really think, I wanted to recreate my brother, from another look alike. SAM CAR, NOW! Shouted Alec reaching across the seat grasping Sam's wrist and tugging him inside, Sam fell back on his butt. Grasping, the hood, as the car started moving

"Alec what are you doing!- He yelled. Flipping himself around and shutting the door. When Sam was fully inside, he gunned her, tearing away from the blonde she demon- leaving Ruby in the dust.

Sam was silent, at first, but decided, to be the first one to say something "Dude, what were thinking?- He finely asked.

"got you away from her, didn't I- was the shadowed answer' it was more of statement, rather then a question, I get it, I really do Sam, we hunt demons, and if you, had cared to check, you would've known, that she was out, for more, then teaching you the tricks of the trade, he quirked up an eyebrow.

"Do you honestly, think that your brother, would want you to associate with her, he'd never forgive me-, she'll try to get in contact with you- do me a favor, keep your eyes open little brother-. Sam's eyes widened, as his heart exploded, pain shot through his body and chest: he hadn't thought about it. And Alec probably saved him, from making a terrible mistake, but he was so confused, he didn't know, up from down, right from wrong anymore, he just really wanted to give up, submit to the darkness, and have it all be over. Was it to much to ask, to join his brother in death. Was it-

As Alec parked the car, in an abandoned parking lot, near a motel, he cut the engine off, before turning to Sam.

Sam looked so sad, from where he was, sitting in the driver's seat, leaning over, crushing his lips against the hunter's he pressed Sam, back against the seat- pinning his shoulders back, and titling his head back still lip locked.

Sam didn't know, what was happening- one second he was sitting here drowning himself, in self loathing the next a pair of warm lips attacked him- where was this coming from, did Alec even know what he was doing?. His mind panicked, reeling, as hot breath coasted along his face, a warm tongue lapping at his jaw line.

He tried to pry Alec off him, but Alec was to engrossed into, the soft ministrations, he was inflicting on Sam, to pay attention. Alec moved to his neck-, hungry lips, moved against alabaster skin, teeth grazed his neck, electing a small gasp of pleasure, as the soldier bit down, eliciting a soft moan,

"Alec, what are you doing" he managed to ask, 494, gave him a steely look, his hot mouth, moved against his skin nipping and sucking, on tender spots, earning curt gasps, taking advantage, plunging his tongue into Sam's open mouth.

Sam pressed back, with tears blurring his vision, Dean's ring, gleamed in the dying sun, Alec felt hot, and needy under Sam's touch, as their tongues dueled for dominance, Alec pressed Sam back even more, getting a better leverage, from the power of the kiss held, Alec could tell, Sam, was broken on the inside.

Tears trailed down, the hunter's face, he didn't want to disappoint , childhood crush, but he felt his will start to crumble the X-5, could taste the tears on his lips, his eyes winded as he realized what he was doing, he was forcing himself upon Sam, and for what, for a brief second, his jealousy had won out, he was kissing harder, grabbing, the hunter's silky hair, and molding their lips together, never once releasing Sam, he had complete control over the hunter for a brief moment, his world, was filled with the warmth of Sam's lips, he craved more. But couldn't stand what he was doing to Sam, either, Sam had stopped responding to his touches. He could feel Sam's shake under his own weight.

Forcing himself off Sam, sank back into the driver's seat, with an apologetic look on his face, regret was the furthest thing from his mind. As he stared out the window. Sam sat frozen in place, his mind a chaotic mess. How was this different from ruby, how was this supposed to help him get over, the loss of his brother. He hated Alec at the moment, he hated the way, he was turning into his brother, or at least trying to. What did alec want from him.

"you know, you have a strange way, of saying I love you" Sam choked out,. With a small hurt laugh, Alec shook his head, a cat like grin appearing across his face. Before reaching out, and turning on the radio, blue oyster cult, cut through the speakers.

All our times have comeHere but now they're goneSeasons don't fear the reaperNor do the wind, the sun or the rain.. we can be like they areCome on baby...don't fear the reaperBaby take my hand...don't fear the reaperWe'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaperBaby I'm your man...

Alec, was staring hard, out the window, contemplating whether to pull up for the night, or drive on. He could go long periods without sleep, at days at a time, if anything the motel would be for Sam.

494, could hear Sam singing softly along with the song, so he decided to turn it up, as he joined in on the song, he began to pull out of the parking lot.

Valentine is doneHere but now they're goneRomeo and JulietAre together in eternity...Romeo and Juliet40,000 men and women everyday...Like Romeo and Juliet40,000 men and women everyday...Redefine happinessAnother 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they areCome on baby...don't fear the reaperBaby take my hand...don't fear the reaperWe'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaperBaby I'm your man... Sam cut off, Alec continued, to sing loudly, masking his emotions, as he did so, from the backseat or was it in the background, on the radio, Sam couldn't tell, San was almost positive that he heard his older brother singing along, finishing the song.

Love of two is oneHere but now they're goneCame the last night of sadnessAnd it was clear she couldn't go onThen the door was open and the wind appearedThe candles blew then disappearedThe curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraidCome on baby...and she had no fearAnd she ran to him...then they started to flyThey looked backward and said goodbye...she had become like they areShe had taken his hand...she had become like they areCome on baby...don't fear the reaper

As the song came to an end, their voices blending together in unison, Sam felt a little bit better knowing that he wasn't alone. Knowing that even in hell, his older brother was watching out for him. He rested his head against the window. Being lulled to sleep, by Alec's familiar voice. Ruby's words came back to haunt him. "Sam what your doing is wrong, you cannot recreate your brother. But Alec wasn't like Dean, so why was alec trying so hard to become him.


	3. Dark Insainity

Supernatural xover

Disclaimer: I own nada.

__________________________

As the music died down: to low grumble on the stereo, Sam could barely stay awake: a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. He could almost feel Alec staring at him. Even though the transgenic really wasn't. 494: hadn't really answered Sam, leaving the hunter with more questions the he had answers. If he couldn't save Dean: if he couldn't find another cross roads demons, that is willing to trade: a life for a life- Sam felt frustrated: why had Dean, gone through some much trouble on getting him back: why had dean been so against them finding a way out- oh right, he knew that- but it still didn't help: the burn in his chest: he grimaced- his shoulder flinching at the thought. Alec watched Sam out of the corner of his eye- he saw the flinch- and felt bad for the young hunter: who within a short time of a year had lost everything, everyone- but Sam wasn't alone now- he has me, thought alec, tightening his grip on the wheel. He knew he had to find, a place to crash: Sam looked awful- so white and ghostly, it was actually scary- he didn't want to see, Sam In this much pain- it hurt.

"I saw this motel, back there away, we'll crash their for tonight" he told Sam. Sam was drowning again, he couldn't see straight, he couldn't breathe. It was really bothering him, how much in common Alec had, with his older brother his heart clenched.

"breathe Sammy" Alec said, as soon as he heard the hitch, in Sam's voice. Alec, pulled into the parking lot, cutting off the engine, and running towards the other side, to help Sam out, tears blinded the hunters vision.

"its okay, Sam, it okay" Alec didn't know what it was like, to have a brother- okay, he had Ben, his twin/clone. Older, yes, but he was nothing like the ideal brother: that Dean was for Sam. Alec could tell, Sam had great admiration toward his brother: like Dean was the world, but now dean's dead. Sacrificing himself to save his little brother.

What devotion Dean, must have had for his family, forsaking everything, to keep, a family together, only in the end. Ripping them apart. Alec wanted Sam to forget about dean, pay attention to him, but the transgenic knew that was never going to happen anytime soon. But that was okay, because he wanted to get to know Sam a little bit more. He could tell, the hunter barely trusted him, by the way, he was staring at him: through teary vision.

"I don't want to be weak, but I can't help it" Sam choke admittedly. Alec frowned crouching down, so that he was eye level with Sam. Grabbing his head, he made, sure Sam made eye contact. "your not weak Sammy, your hurt: and you don't know where to turn, that's not weakness Sam, that's strength in the making he told him, using the pad of his thumb, he brushed away the tears, Sam huffed- he didn't want to wait- his heart hurt, and it hurt bad. He couldn't describe it: the void was back: and when he looked up into Alec's eyes, all he saw was dean, and that wasn't fair. Sam, jolted his head: ripping away from the tender touch.

Alec grimaced as he did so, before dropping his hand, "Sam its getting late, I'm going to get us a room, you stay here.

Sam nodded, he didn't think, that he could move, as he watched Dean, leave- or was it Alec, the lines blurred and for an instant he thought he saw his brother's retreating back: he choked on a sob, his heart fell, into his stomach- and he withered from the loneliness that was beginning to nip at the corners of his broken heart.

"come back soon, Alec" he thought, feeling emptiness- feeling isolated, his tortured eyes screamed for his brother. But all he had was a transgenic lover.- was that the word,- or was Alec even that, did, 494 use him, he couldn't think his mind swam. And a heart wrenching cry- escaped through clenched teeth, he was holding onto the dashboard- closing his eyes- so tightly it hurt- wanting to escape- wanting to join his brother- wanting for once to be the selfish one- Sam finely passed out falling back, his body draped, across both seats: the clutch jabbing into his back.

Inside the motel- Alec had a bit, of trouble with the desk clerk, she was tall, with short bouncy brown hair: she was wearing a shirt that said BITE ME! In big bold letters, their was a vine, with thorns on it, on the right side of the t-shirt, her jean mini skirt. Had a slit in it.

"your being unreasonable- alec argued

"I'm just stating a fact she told him- looking at the name badge- Alec arched his brow, Misty, it read.

"all I am saying, is that: the vacancy's we do have, both have queen sized beds- she huffed

"fine I'll take it" the transgenic caved-

Misty grinned: that will be thirty dollars please she said, ringing it up, Alec smirked fishing around for his credit card. Whoever Jamie Lynn was- she was paying for this night of festivities. Misty lifted an eyebrow, but Alec managed to sweet talk his way into getting the room.

When Alec returned to the car, he noticed, Sam, was asleep, in an uncomfortable position, or at least that was what Alec, got from the position, that he found Sam in.

"come on, Sammy time a wasting- their a nice bed, with your name on it" at the sound of Alec's voice Sam began to come around- Alec pulled Sam from the seat, and into his arms, supporting the taller hunter- they slowly made it back to the motel. The desk clerk, gave a knowing smile- And Alec winked back, before heading to the elevator.

Getting to their room, wasn't a stroll through the park, Alec ignored the stares, and the snide remarks, as the elevator headed to the fourth floor. Sam was passed out. "couldn't wait till, you got to the bed could ya, thought Alec. Running a hand across his face- in a loving gesture.

The short ride on the elevator was quiet, no one dared to utter a word- just by, the hard look Alec was giving everybody. He was going to get in contact with Bobby later on tonight, till him, that their had been a change of plans- and that they were, staying in a small rural town called Oakland skies for the night. Jingling the room keys, juggling Sam, and trying to jiminy the door open, success- Alec inwardly cheered at his small victory. He threw the keys on a nearby table- before laying Sam down across the bed, as soon as Sam's head reached the pillow-Sam nuzzled into it enjoying the familiar smells of his childhood days. Alec smiled tiredly at the hunter-"I'm going to go make us some coffee, Alec gently spoke, he knew he'd be the one drinking the entire pot. But he couldn't let his guard down- Jake was out there, so was ruby, and go know what else. The sound and smell of coffee brewing, began to wafer through. Pulling up a chair, he made residents there. Running his hand, through Sam's long hair. Blue green eyes, became warm and tender, Sam turned into the soft touch. He couldn't almost smell: dean's scent: gunpowder, and leather. He wanted to open his eyes, he wanted to see dean's smiling face- but he knew dean was dead, he actually held his brother's bloodied corpse in his arms, he swallowed thickly trying to hold back the tears, trying to, fall back to sleep- but sleep eluded him. Tears leaked from his eyes, as a padded thumb, brushed them away- was Alec mad, at him, for enjoying the comfort of his kiss so much, Alec, saw, that need- the desire to be whole again. But he didn't want to be just some replacement for Sam- he wasn't dean- yet if that meant Sam would be his- Alec shook his head- no, no, no- he wouldn't do that to Sam- Sam spent his whole life with Dean.

He just didn't believe a brother would do that to another brother- he was just hoping his assumptions were wrong- hoping that in time- Sam would come to see him- not dean, Alec nuzzled his face, into Sam's hand, before kissing it. Sam looked so out of it- his eyes were glazed with sleep-

"go to sleep Sam-

"I can't- was the whispered reply- every time I fall asleep- I see him- I see him bloody, lifeless in my arms- I feel like I killed him- like I killed my brother Sam choked on a cry. Trying to breathe at the Same time. Alec jolted out his seat, hoisting Sam up into the sitting position, he slapped his back a few time, before Sam breathing unhitched, and he was breathing normally- Alec curled a protective arm around Sam, pressing his lips to his forehead, Sam's head found his way onto his chest, and Alec's had found its way to Sam's hair, as he threaded his fingers through his hair, he reached, into his pocket, and pulled out his cell, hitting redial, with his thumb- he decided to cal bobby- who was probably pissed off, at him, for not getting in contact sooner.

Alec felt Sam, nuzzle into his chest: sending electric shock waves of pleasure jolting through his body- how come the most simplest of gestures, and I'm putty in your hands" Sam didn't respond seeking comfort, in the only source available. Alec dropped the phone somewhere in the bed, as he pulled Sam closer, Sam leaned up, in the slightest of touches, brushing his lips against his.

"are you sure, you want this Sam- he questioned, knowing, that Sam was desperate, to cling onto something, anything, and he wanted to e that one person, that Sam clung onto. Alec's lips, swept over his, licking at his lips, beseeching to enter the moist cavern- Sam parted his lips, and a pink tongue darted in, roaming the corners of his mouth- suckling on Sam's tongue- a conjoined moan of pleasure vibrated through the room. As Sam, slipped from Alec's lips, to his neck, Alec gave a gasp of surprise and pleasure. The sensation was like nothing he ever felt. Sam's kisses, burned like fire, as the hunter trailed burning chilled kisses, down his throat, Alec arched himself back, so that Sam could get better access rolling his eyes back in ecstasy

"SAMMY! Oh god! He moaned loving the sensation, of Sam's lips on his throat, he thought about what else Sam's lips could be suckling on- 494, groaned as his cock hardened inside his jeans, it a cloud of lust, Alec felt Sam, kiss his way back toward his open mouth, Alec took this opportunity: to take the lead, pressing back: eliciting a soft mewl of delight from the hunter, he moved down, towards Sam neck, nipping and biting his teeth grazed soft flesh. As he lapped up Sam's savory scent: the taste of his skin: sent another wave of pleasure through him.

"Sam, can you hear me" Alec asked the younger man, as he pressed his lips to Sam's pert peck, "mmm-" Sam mewed, wanting more, needing to fell whole again. As Alec trailed his way to his stomach: his hard member throbbing ever more. He placed a tender kiss on Sam's stomach- wondering if he should go through this- it was Dean who Sam, wanted not him- Alec pressed down, Sam gasped: feeling his own cock, start to harden.

Alec had stopped- what was he waiting, for-

"Sam I can't do this, I love you to much to take advantage of you-

"oh shoot- thought Sam, take advantage of me, I don't mind" thought Sam, wanting release, wanting to feel whole, more then anything, he wanted to be closer to the one guy- who reminded him of his cocky- stubborn older brother.

"I don't mind he told him-

"yes you do Sam- I'm not a replacement-

That hurt- swiftly killing the mood, a replacement, Sam wasn't even aware, he was trying to turn, Alec into dean- if he was- then he was screwed.

"I'm sorry Alec" he murmured.

I just- Alec put a finger to his lips, quieting him,- you don't have to say it- its understandable- you miss him, I hardly ever knew the guy, so I can't say- the same thing explained Alec.

Sam strained himself, trying to see through is teary vision- "I just want to know- will you regret this in the morning?" Alec whispered.

"everything we've done tonight- even, when I was with Rebecca- some part of me wanted to be with you- not like this- at first, I wanted to be apart of the Winchester clan, so badly- that I would have resorted- to hunting him down- killing him off, and taking his place. I needed someone to look after, I needed you- he didn't voice all of that- but Sam, heard it loud and clear. Sam blinked, trying, to think, he really wanted Alec to be apart of the family, but just how- and what part, he didn't know just yet. Lying in his arms, Sam felt a warm protectiveness sweep over him- "I love you" he murmured not knowing, if it had gone unheard. A familiar hand: with a hunter's ring, ran through dark tendrils of lush hair: "I love you to little brother" Dean's voice: fluttered in his ear: green eyes flashing black and then he was gone- replaced by a younger face: sharp blue green eyes: and short sandy blonde hair. Alec inwardly grinned at his minor victory.

The next day, Sam seemed happier, for some reason, Alec, thought it was become him. They were going to go meet bobby up in Lawrence Kansas: bobby was on pins and needles, about the long trip home- not wanting to upset Sam.

"why are we headed this way asked Sam, they had been the car for two hours, the sun, shone brightly in the gray blue sky- masked by naked trees- that swayed in the blistery wind. Alec bit, his tongue- he was given orders by bobby not to reveal their location.

"you'll see" he answered. He was placing, all his trust in his old friend, Bobby had always came through for him in the past-

Watching the scenery pass, before them, it didn't take long, for Sam to realize he was headed home. "Alec why are we headed here- is their another hunt?" Alec licked his lips, he hated lying, to Sam, but telling him the truth now, would result in a fight.

Sam sucked in a harsh, breath, he could remember the last hunt, in Salvation, How Meg, goaded them into a trap, spitting up father and sons- Dean and Sam stayed behind to keep, an eye on the next victim, Rose, a six month old baby, he remembered : the heavy hand of his brother: as he fought against him, to try to get to rose, she was burning up, the nursery was on fire- and dean was holding him: he could see the out line of the demon from where he was at. He struggled against Dean- but Dean wouldn't budge- he had a firm hold on his little brother. As he watched- the scene in horror, Dean said nothing the family was gone, poof- up in smokes just like that- and he couldn't do a thing, thanks to Dean- he had just lost the chance to have a normal life- though nothing would be normal- Jess was dead, he blamed himself for her death as will, then their father got possessed= by THE DEMON: yellow eyes himself- he was taunting dean, begging Sam to kill his father- he had listened to dean- dean who was bleeding - up against a wall- begging Sam not to listen- Sam obeyed his brother, it was hard, to resist yellow eyes, when the offer seemed so tempting, and as much as John and Sam fought, Sam still respected his father, he just didn't voice- it. Dean crawled on his hands in knees to get Sam-

With shaky hands he cupped Sam's face, calling his name: Dean's face turned into Alec's as Sam, realized- where he was- he was back, where it all started.

"Alec why are we here? He asked. Suddenly wanting his brother to be near him, suddenly craving Dean's touch.

Sam choked back a sob, and tried to hide, the sadness in his eyes, he wasn't successful- Alec frowned, but said nothing-

"bobby wanted us to meet him here, I thought It was a bad idea, but he insisted Alec told him. Sam didn't move- he was stationed in the passenger seat- he wanted to turn around- he didn't' want to face this, not-now, not when so many memories good and bad were made here- not where dean's spirit still haunted him- no when he could still here Dean's cries of pain, as the hellhounds ripped him apart like a chew toy. He couldn't handle this- his hands were shaking, alec licked his lips, he knew he shouldn't have listened to bobby- not when bobby wasn't making much sense, what was he planning-

Will shack up, in a motel, we don't have to go into your house" said Alec, leaning against the impala: chrome-black shimmered in the rays of the sun-

Sam shuddered, mulling over the offered thought- he nodded his head, in agreement to that idea, Alec went around the car: and opened the driver side door.

Alec didn't expect an easy recovery, but he was trying his best- eventually Sam would have to let Dean go- eventually Sam would have to trust him fully-

Alec pulled into an open motel- their was a vacancy for a two bed, bedroom, with an open view of the pool.-with breathtaking landscapes. It was beautiful really, "Sam come here, you got to see this" said Alec with a grin. Sam came out of the bathroom wearing nothing, but flannel pants- and dark blue wrist bands- that were stained red brown-. His hands were trembling-

Sam-

"Alec I can't stop- I can't- his voice cracked with shame, Alec moved swiftly, startled hazel eyes widened as the transgenic clutched the hand, that held the sharp utensil- "I didn't want to come to this- thought Alec, he wanted to stop Sam, before he hurt himself- Sam was depressed- that was understandable, but the X-5, just didn't know how deep the hunter's depression was. The knife clattered to the floor, it had specs of blood on the blade- Sam's blood- Alec looked at Sam, with pity in his eyes- Sam flinched away seeing it, he didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him- he just wanted to join Dean- dean was calling him- couldn't anyone here it-

Alec yanked Sam into a tight embrace, kissing, his scared wrists- he would have to keep a better eye out for Sam- make sure- their was no sharp utensils around for Sam to hurt himself,- this would be a big hurtle but they would get through this- Sam would get through this- he would make sure of it. 494- took great care, in tending to Sam's self inflicted injuries- all the while blaming himself- he should have known,= that Dean Winchester would be hard to forget- hard to leave in the past- Alec wasn't asking for Sam, to forget his brother -he asking the exact opposite- he was asking to be apart of Sam's life- in a way- that wasn't just brotherly affection. He could compete with dean.

As Sam lay, in light slumber- a storm rolled by: lighting crashed, thunder rolled: creating a peaceful atmosphere for the hunter and the soldier rain pelted down: the cement tundra. Pounding relentlessly on the shingled roof. Lighting flashed brilliantly lighting up the skies, Sam shook: Alec draped another blanket over him: before crawling in himself- their would be one less bed: for the maid to make in the morning. Sam snuggled in to Alec's bare chest Dean's pendent tickled his nose. "I'm not dean, Sam, Alec reminded him, resting his chin, on top of his head. "I love you to, I wish you could see that,- I wish you could see past the clothing attire- and into me.

A sharp clap of thunder rolled: followed by a brilliant clash of lighting that zigzagged across the skies-Sam's cell phone rang: Alec was closer- peering at the caller ID, he sucked in a breath- the person who owned this number was dead.


End file.
